


Blueberry and Chestnuts

by Mimeka563



Series: For my beloved bluebird. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Atsumu is an asshole, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, POV Oikawa Tooru, Protect Tobio, Tooru is projecting on Atsumu, but so was Oikawa, he's an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimeka563/pseuds/Mimeka563
Summary: Tooru is a hypocrite storyPiss haired himbo cheats on precious boy with a GIRL of all things storyHaikyuu Cheating story
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: For my beloved bluebird. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Blueberry and Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by @t_o_e_s.

“NEWS FLASH: VOLLEYBALL STAR ATSUMU MIYA CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL NEAR DOWNTOWN ********, FIND OUT MORE ON-" 

Tooru turned off the TV, face red with anger and rage. He grabbed his phone from the table and dialed a number that belongs to a certain rat. “You fucker… How could you???” He screamed at the phone as soon as the other line picked it up. 

Atsumu flinched at the loud sound but sighed, he deserved it after all. He was drunk but that was no reason to cheat on the person he loves the most. “I don't know, but yeah, I sure as hell am a fucker.. “ He resigned, if Tooru already knew, Tobio probably heard it as well.

His sweet husband whom he played volleyball with, the love of his life that welcomes him into the warmth of their home, the person whom he swore loyalty to and the beloved that he's hurt because of his forsaken alchohol rampage. His beloved Tobio…

“You're so fucking stupid, how long ago was this??”

  
“A week ago…”

  
“Did you go farther than kissing??”

  
“Don't remember….”

  
“You asshole, I swear to God, I'll cut your head off the minute I ever see you"

  
“you should….” Atsumu sobbed, the world knows he's a cheating prick and Tobio… God, Tobio won't be able to look at him without disgust. He's ruined.  
Tooru stopped and listened to the other guy sobbing. He felt pity.

  
After all, he did the same thing.

Making up his mind, he sighed softly before speaking. “You fucked up and I hate you for that…. But…. I'm willing to help you get back with Tobio-chan” Tooru ended the call abruptly, he'll ask about details later, for now….

He closed his eyes and slipped into the time where a king was his and the time he lost him.

  
_His heart ached at the empty look his kouhai was giving him. Or rather them, as the woman beside Tooru tugged on his arm. “Tooru-chan, who's this kid?” My lover is what Tooru wanted to say but instead, he shrugged and turned around. But not missing the way tears had poured from the royal blues he loved dearly as the girl giggled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips._

“I couldn't make things right before…” Tooru smiled, tears spilling as he remembered that moment. His right hand ghosting over his cheek, smiling sadly at the memory of Hajime punching Tooru to bring some sense into him.

It was too late though, he already lost Tobio.


End file.
